


More Than Strangers

by galacticyarn



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, U-17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 09:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14517699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticyarn/pseuds/galacticyarn
Summary: Hiyoshi and Zaizen bond at U-17. Certain interests are revealed and the two leave U-17 as more than strangers.





	More Than Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> I'm developing their relationship over the course of 3 fics for the sake of [this official art](http://galacticyarn.tumblr.com/post/171842529977/imaginetenipuri-ok-so-these-two-deffo-go-to) of steampunk Hiyoshi and Zaizen. Also, when you put Hiyoshi on your team in Tenirabi, one thing he says is this really long "Hmmmmm" which amuses me too much.

With a heavy sigh, Hiyoshi settled onto his bunk bed, staring at the metal grating. Unusually, Zaizen had his earbuds out as he lay on his stomach, scrolling through what was likely one of many infinite feeds.

"What's wrong?" Not bothering to look away from his device, Zaizen queried his roommate.

Hiyoshi wasn't sure where to start. "From what I can tell, your teammates give you as many problems as mine give me." He got an assenting grunt in return. Feeling slightly encouraged, he continued.

"Jirou can't stay awake for anything less than Marui, our doubles pairs are ridiculous, Kabaji abandoned us -- although, he's technically been tricked and stolen from us -- our captain is... you've seen how he is. Lastly, I'm supposed to lead these clowns next year."

"Hmm."

"Speaking of, isn't this the "future club captain" room?"

It was Zaizen's turn to sigh, looking away from his phone at last and flopping onto the mattress. 

"I don't know. I'm not sure about anything any more."

Hiyoshi felt it would be imprudent to keep talking, so he lay back and kept thinking.

It was the end of a brief and somewhat superficial exchange, yet Hiyoshi felt a bit lighter.

\---

If he was honest (and he usually was), Zaizen really wasn't sure about anything, including why he bothered coming to U-17. In addition to the usual dramatic idiots of Shitenhouji, he was surrounded by the loud and careless members of other teams. It was bad enough going to school together, and now he had to live in dorms with them, enduring shrieking in the baths, yelling in neighboring rooms, and worst of all, practice.

After yet another day half killing himself outdoors, Zaizen was sitting alone in the cafeteria. Perhaps the only redeeming feature of this whole scheme was the food; the wide variety of flavors, textures, and ingredients could keep anyone interested for days. He was leisurely making his way through a donut and contemplating food content for his blog when a shadow crossed his vision and someone cleared his throat.

Zaizen glanced up to his roommate holding a drink.

"Do you mind? The other tables are quite rambunctious."

Zaizen waved a hand toward the empty seats and Hiyoshi sat down across from him.

"You got the last one."

Donut halfway to his mouth, Zaizen looked cautiously at his roommate.

Hiyoshi took a sip before following up.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

They passed the rest of their time in silence, Hiyoshi slowly drinking and Zaizen tapping out occasional notes on his phone.

\---

It was another day of practice matches, and Hiyoshi was waiting for an open court. He decided to head to the vending machines, grab a drink, and make a loop around the property in the hope that enough time would pass for the current match to end. 

Sipping cold tea on the bench, Hiyoshi was using the spare moments to focus his mind when a familiar voice interrupted.

"Oh."

Looking up, Hiyoshi saw Zaizen, phone in hand, as if he was about to snap a picture.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Hiyoshi. I thought you would be the first out to practice on your own."

"I figured there wouldn't be enough time until a court was free."

Hiyoshi balanced the half-empty can on his knee while Zaizen stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"See you."

Zaizen wandered off to do whatever it was he liked to do, and Hiyoshi remained sitting on the bench.

\---

Zaizen almost had to admit to himself that the sheer number of ideas for blog content he was generating might be worth the pain of attending U-17. Hobbling up the ladder to his bunk, he thought the key word was _might_. 

He collapsed onto his bed with an exhausted "ugh," not even bothering to remove his phone from his pocket.

"You okay?"

With his face in the mattress, Zaizen mumbled a response. He heard a creak and turned his head to look.

"Are you sure?" Hiyoshi had shifted to the end of his bed and seemed as if he was about to go over to his roommate and hand him some medicine.

"Mmm. I just want to sleep."

"Okay," Hiyoshi replied simply, returning to whatever he had been doing. "But don't vomit. Kaidou will kill you."

Zaizen snorted and wriggled under the sheets. As he drifted off, he thought he heard a quiet "Good night."

\---

Rather than curl up in the room, Zaizen was sitting in the lounge with his laptop when Hiyoshi, fresh from the bath, walked past.

"Nice fashion sense."

Zaizen jumped a little in his seat and turned, eyes slightly wide. The screen was split between text that Zaizen was typing and a photo. In the photo was a group of people clad in silk tophats, wool overcoats, leather corsets and boots, and ruffled shirts with varying types of trousers or bloomers. Decorating their outfits was an assortment of cogs, ornate keys, and chains, all in weathered bronze.

"I would wear that," Hiyoshi continued, pointing to a figure in the middle.

"Yeah," Zaizen said, settling back into his chair with a wary glance toward the screen and back up at his roommate. "It's pretty cool."

"Is that for your blog?" Hiyoshi lifted one side of the fluffy towel from his neck and began patting his hair.

"Yeah. I didn't want to keep anyone up with the typing noises."

"Hmmmmm." Hiyoshi had been planning to relax on his bed and sleep as soon as his hair dried, but instead he settled into the chair across from Zaizen.

"What _do_ you put on your blog, anyway?"

\---

Zaizen had never shared his blog with anyone he knew IRL, but Koharu had managed to dig it up and spread it all around the Shitenhouji tennis club, with promises not to spread it even further if only Zaizen would be a _dear_ and - he didn't want to remember the request.

Other than occasional snickers from Koharu and enraged shouts from Yuuji, there was no evidence that people he knew continued reading his content. Nobody was linking to him in other blogs, and what few comments he received on the posts themselves were generally supportive. It was with a hesitant heart that he shared his blog with Hiyoshi, although the other had not pressed for a link. Zaizen thought his roommate was harmless, even a good guy. He was all set to spend U-17 shut up by himself, working on his blog or consuming other's content, but Hiyoshi was always conveniently there.

If he was honest, Zaizen did not mind the company of the Hyotei boy. If he was honest, Zaizen thought they could become friends.

\---

It was the end of their time at U-17, and everyone was getting ready to go home the next morning. Hiyoshi was not looking forward to the departure of the third years, no matter how much he grumbled about their tomfoolery, nor was he particularly excited to be captain, no matter how much it might prepare him to lead the family dojo in the future.

"Hey." Zaizen was hunched on the lower bunk and looking expectantly at Hiyoshi, arms resting on his pajama clad legs.

"I know you already have my blog, but we should exchange numbers too."

Hiyoshi blinked at his roommate. "Right."

Zaizen always kept his phone near but Hiyoshi had to dig through his belongings, which he had already packed, for his ancient flip-style device. The two exchanged numbers and wordlessly clambered into their beds for one last night.

Hiyoshi wasn't sure if he had made any friends, but he knew they were more than strangers.


End file.
